


Mini Volleyball Club

by redriotoperator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Comfort, Cute Kids, Fluff, I think Oikawa's good with kids, I'm tired, It's late, M/M, Oikawa is good with kids, aND KUNIMI, and I got randomly passionate, he didn't deserve this, not the best, poor Mattsun, rip his hair really, soft, this was legit, written because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: Aobajohsai was signed up to teach five year olds how to play volleyball one Saturday morning.Only issue being present is- what teenage boy is good with five year olds?The Captain who can do it all- that's who.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 430





	Mini Volleyball Club

It wasn’t unlike Oikawa to be a few minutes late to practice.

Well- it was.

He was always on time to the school, and for the most part, on time to the gym. The few times he was the last one being waited on, he normally got caught up talking with his fanclub and accepting gifts with kind words and peace signs. Normally, Iwaizumi would find him, throw a ball at his head or kick him in the back of the knee, yelling that he’s “Captain, and being so means you need to get your ass to the gym!”

A brute- that’s what Iwaizumi Hajime was.

It was unlike a late Oikawa to not have a run in with said brute, however.

Frowning as he tucked away the baggie of cookies into his bag- a mixture of snickerdoodles and oatmeal cream pies he would definitely share with his underclassmen post practice. 

Saturday practice.

Everyone’s least favorite practice. 

As he drew closer to the gym he was half expecting to walk into a wall of his scowling team, disappointed and annoyed looks being thrown his way for being so late- a pouty, jealous Iwa-chan (he’d deny it till his dying breath) would probably be waiting to spike a ball at his head.

However, instead of the squeaking of sneakers or tense silence he was anticipating as he pulled open the door- he was met with screams.

For a moment he felt his heart begin to race, before his brain could process what his eyes were seeing.

His normally calm and collected team was scrambling about, volleyballs flung all over the gym floor, tiny coats littering the side lines, and at least fifteen tiny children running around, arms flailing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Iwaizumi was struggling, holding one snot faced, crying child in his arms as a second one pulled at his shorts, face red with what Oikawa could only assume was anger and frustration. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trying to separate a little girl's tight grip from Kunimi’s hair, the latter of the three who looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. Kyoutani was basically hiding behind Yahaba, metaphorical tail between his legs as he watched with a type of wide eyed horror at the scene before him. Yahaba wasn’t fairing much better. Watari was doing his best to console what looked like a fight between two kids, angry tears mixing with broken cries. Kindaichi-- 

Kindaichi was making his way over to Oikawa, eyes wide and frantic, holding a squirming red head in his arms who was babbling on about something that sounded vaguely like Sesame Street.

“Thank goodness you’re here!”

Oikawa could only stare in a mixture of disgust and confusion, “I’m starting to regret the decision to come.”

Iwaizumi glared from where he stood, and normally the sight was enough to make any and everyone freeze and grow silent. But the now complete ignorance from the taller man caused the angry child to yell, sending a small, sneaker covered foot at his ankle.

Kindaichi winced as the child he was holding kicked his legs around, a stray heel catching his ribs. “Their- their teacher and Coach went to grab coffee and the moment she left they just- “ He gestured around the mess of the gym.

“Why are there tiny ones here?”

“Coach signed us up for it!” Makki let out a triumphant noise as he managed to pry away the now pouting child from Kunimi, “These kids go to the local elementary school- their parents signed them up to come ‘work with a volleyball team’.” He put quotes around the words, handing the child off to a confused looking Mattsun.

“Apparently there were several other teams that signed up for this too,” Mattsun and the small girl were having a staring contest now, and Mattsun looked as if he was going to break any second as he spoke, “Did you seriously forget?”

Yes.

“No, you think your captain forgets anything?”

“Yes.”

“All the time.”

“You forgot how old I was.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t know my name till months ago.”

His face fell flat. The kid in Kindaichi’s arms was growing more restless, and Oikawa eyed the way he was holding him. It did _not_ look comfortable to have someone hold so tight to your ribs. 

“Here, Kindaichi- “ He reached forward, unwrapping his arms from the kids torso and picking him up, holding him face to face, allowing his legs to be on either side of his hips, “Hello there!”

The little boy stopped squirming, and Kindaichi watched with bated breath as the little boy just stared at their captain. Then-

“Hi! I’m Botan!”

Oikawa sent him a smile, “Well hello Botan-san, my name’s Oikawa!”

“You’re really tall!”

“Am I?” He titled his head in faux confusion, “Maybe you’re just short?”

The kid- Botan- laughed, kicking his legs some, “I’m not short! I’m taller than my cousin!”

Kindaichi looked from Oikawa to the rest of those there, who were all too busy to see what was happening.

“And how old are you Botan?”

“I’m five!” He held up a hand, grinning, “And a half!”

“Oh wow- you _are_ very tall for five and a half!” That seemed to please the kid, who began kicking slightly, and Oikawa took the hint- setting Botan on his feet.

The small boy took Oikawa by the hand, leading him towards the middle of the gym. Botan was speaking quickly, excitedly telling the older boy about school and his friends. Oikawa was half listening, watching with growing amusement as Iwaizumi was losing his cool with the two fighting five year olds. He paused Botan’s story, telling him to go help his friends who were causing Watari to look as if he were about to cry. Botan agreed, practically skipping over. Kindaichi followed behind Oikawa as he made his way to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, hey now!” He spoke sharply but calmly, catching the attention of the three struggling people, and Iwa looked as if he were to either kill Oikawa or burst into tears.

He knelt down to the brown haired girl who stood on the ground, face and eyes were red from holding back tears, and she looked more angry than any child he’d ever met. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

She pointed towards the girl in Iwa’s arms, who was still crying- though her tears were silent now. Oikawa frowned, “Did she do something to you?”

She shook her head, glare becoming more intense. He looked up to the crying girl, taking note of her left hand curled into a tight, chubby fist. He stood up, coming face to face with her, as Iwaizumi and Kindaichi watched with a sense of curiosity. 

“What’s in your hand?”

Her mouth opened a bit, and she moved quickly, doing her best to hide her hands behind her back, though it was hard with how Iwa was holding her. “I- I don’t have nothing.”

“Oh? It looks like you do.” He reached his hands out slowly, bringing her fist towards him, and waited as she stared at him with watery eyes.

A few seconds passed before she slowly loosened her grip, allowing her hand to fall open. Resting on her palm was a little, pink and purple bow, little ladybug designs decorating it. Oikawa sighed, “I can guess this isn’t yours, huh?”

She slowly shook her head, whispering a soft, “No.”

“Is it your friends?”

There was a small pause before he received a tentative nod, the girl doing her best to hunch in on herself. The brunette stepped closer to Oikawa, tentatively taking his hand into hers as she watched with teary eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Sara…’n that’s Yui.” 

“Why’d you take Yui’s bow, Sara?”

“Yui doesn’t _like_ ladybugs, _I_ like ladybugs.” She kicked her feet some, and Iwa flinched, shifting to avoid getting kicked, “She wouldn’t give it to me.”

“Was it nice of you to take her bow though?”

She was quiet for a moment before, “No.”

“Would you like it if she took something from you?”

She shook her head, “No...but I wanted it.”

“You may have wanted it but the bow is Yui’s, isn’t it?” Sara nodded, “And we don’t take things from other people, especially when it will make them sad.”

“Yui doesn’t get _sad_ she gets _mad.”_ He glanced down at Yui, who was glaring up at her friend with fierce, brown eyes- Oikawa sighed. 

“I’m pretty sure Yui was very sad you took her bow, were you sad, Yui?” He gently nudged her, and she looked at him before nodding, “See? She was sad- but she didn’t know how to show you, or tell you.”

“She _pushed_ me.”

“And that wasn’t very nice, we don’t push our friends. But we don’t take our friends bows. I think you both should say that you’re sorry.” He motioned for Iwaizumi to put Sara down, and he did so slowly.

Once her feet were flat on the ground Oikawa lowered himself to their height, feeling Yui lean onto his shoulder some, watching her friend with sad eyes. He turned to Sara first, “Sara- can you tell Yui that you’re sorry you took her bow? And give it back to her, please?”

Sara sighed, thrusting her hand out with the bow, “ ‘M sorry I took your bow. I just really like ladybugs.”

Yui slowly reached out, grasping the bow before she slipped it into her pocket.

Oikawa turned to Yui, “Now, Yui, can you uh- tell Sara that you’re sorry?”

There was a pause, and the three high schoolers watched with what could only be described as fear as neither girl moved nor spoke. Finally Yui moved, bringing her fingers up to her forehead before pushing her hand forward- palm face to the right before she quickly brought her hands down to her side.

Sara grinned, stepping forward and grabbing Yui’s hand, before the two were skipping off towards the center of the gym where more of the kids were gathering. Botan seemed to be a little ring leader, talking to the others as Watari watched on, a look of relief on his face since the two near him had stopped their own argument.

Oikawa stood up, wincing as his knees popped. He watched, face soft and heart fond as Yui and Sara sat near Botan and a little girl with braids down her back, excited to talk about whatever random idea popped into their minds first. He turned, seeing the puzzled and shocked looks on Iwa and Kindaichi’s faces.

“What was _that?”_

“Huh? Oh- JSL- I think Yui’s more non-verbal so she probably won’t be as- “

“No no no,” Iwa interrupted him, “ _You!_ You swooping in and stopping what could have ended up as a five year old cat fight!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Iwa-chan! Don’t act so surprised! And there wouldn’t have been a cat fight- just more tears and more snot.”

“Oikawa- you’re _amazing_ with kids,” He turned, feeling his cheeks warm under Kindaichi’s starry gaze.

He laughed, “I _am_ the world’s greatest uncle! I used to volunteer at Takeru’s daycare when he was younger, kids can just be so sweet!”

“Maybe to _you!”_ Iwa gestured to where Makki and Mattsun were now struggling to get the little girl to let go of Mattsun’s curls- her grip tighter than it had been with Kunimi, who had all but run off to join Yahaba and Kyoutani.

Oikawa frowned, “She just thinks his hair is soft- that or she’s trying to get up higher.”

Iwa let out a baffled noise, and looked at Kindaichi in confusion. Sending them two a semi-annoyed look Oikawa snorted, “Honestly- you’d think no one else on this team was ever a kid.”

“A little _help_ here?” Makki called out, turning to look at the three who were closest- and Oikawa almost took pity on them.

Almost.

He sent them a smile, “Sorry boys! Looks like you’re fathers now!” He turned to the group in the middle of the gym clapping his hands together, “Alright everyone! Who wants to learn how to play _volleyball?_ ”

“That little- “

Makki shushed Mattsun, “Don’t curse in front of our child!”

_“Our child?”_


End file.
